The present invention relates to a new and improved inflator assembly for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag.
An inflator assembly for inflating an air bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,205. This inflator assembly includes a container which holds air under pressure. When the air bag is to be inflated, a squib is electrically actuated to ignite a gas generating material. As the gas generating material burns, the pressure in the container is increased due to the gases and heat provided by burning the gas generating material. When a predetermined pressure is reached, a burst disk is ruptured to enable gas to flow from the container to the air bag.